Sweet Tooth
by Amy494walker
Summary: If Spencer didn't love chocolate before ... HotchxReid smutty drabble. Rated M/NC-17.


**Title:** Sweet Tooth.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** If Spencer didn't love chocolate before ...

**Prompt:** Bowie28 asked: valentine's day celebration in a form of blow job and food-play (melted chocolate) XD

**A/N:** Ever since I burned myself by spilling freshly melted chocolate onto my arm, I haven't been able to think of 'Melted Chocolate' without thinking 'Fucking HOT' so, I hope you don't mind that I made it chocolate sauce instead :)

* * *

><p>When Spencer walked into the bedroom, Aaron close behind, he literally felt breathless. There were candles everywhere (that the pragmatist in Spencer really hoped he'd only lit when he'd disapeared a few minutes ago), rose petals on the bed and soft music playing. A small part of Spencer's mind said that it was adorably cheesy while the majority of his brain was misfiring with both love and arousal. Aaron pressing up against him from behind, embracing him and kissing his neck only made things even harder to process.<p>

"Aaron, you didn't have to do all this," He said, awed, before turning in the man's arms to kiss him deeply for a moment, "If you wanted to get me into bed, I'm pretty sure the fact that I love you would have been enough," He thought for a moment, "Well, that, and the watch, wine and home cooked dinner. Though I feel kind of cheated out of desert." He finished with a pout.

Lifting his eyebrows teasingly, Aaron said, "Oh, I got you desert. Chocolate." His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Spencer's spine; as it always did.

"Ooh. Chocolates," Spencer smiled brightly, looking around the room, "Where are they."

Smiling back at him, Aaron looked pointedly towards the bed and said, "Bedside table."

Spencer looked back and frowned, he didn't see any chocolates there. Looking quizzically once more at his smirking lover, Spencer walked over and saw flowers, lube, condoms and ...

Picking up the large tube, Spencer turned and smiled salaciously at Aaron, "Mmm. Chocolate sauce, kinky."

Walking over, Aaron bit his lip and said, "Well, I was thinking about dessert, and I was thinking about after desserts," He reached the bed, pulling Spencer into an embrace, "I decided it would be more time efficient to combine the two."

"Good decision." Spencer whispered against Aaron's lips before kissing him roughly. When Aaron's tongue pressed against his bottom lip before thrusting into his mouth, Spencer was suddenly hit with the overwhelming need to taste his favourite sweet mingled with the taste of his lover. When he imagined licking chocolate and pre-come from the tip of Aaron's cock, he groaned and pressed his hips against Aaron's, finding him as hard as Spencer himself was.

Putting the sauce back on the table, for now, Spencer practically tore the blazer from his lover's shoulder before literally tearing at the buttons. When Aaron's broad chest was revealed, Spencer pulled away from soft lips to trail his lips, tongue and teeth downwards. He nibbled at the collarbone, sucked on nipples and licked around Aaron's bellybutton; savouring Aaron's wanton moans and heavy breathing. Eventually he reached the top of the dress pants, stretched over a substantial bulge. He teased Aaron, pressing his mouth and tongue over the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, blowing along the dark hairs before moving lower to press open mouthed kisses to the length of Aaron's erection. His lover hissed and tangled his finger's into Spencer's short hair, in response, Spencer let his teeth gently graze the area of fabric covering the sensitive head.

"Spencer. Fuck." Aaron moaned, tightening his grip.

"Mmm. On the bed." Spencer said huskily, standing back up.

When Aaron laid back on the bed, he watched his chest heave with arousal, cheeks flushed, and audibly whimpered. God he was fucking sexy, "Pants off." He demanded as he made to remove his own clothes. Not once while stripping did Spencer take his eyes off of his lover's magnificent body, almost dizzy with knowledge that it was all his for the taking. When they were both finally completely exposed, Spencer slowly and sensually moved over the bedding, covering Aaron's body with his own before claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss, enhanced by their erect cocks rubbing together between their bodies. They moaned in unison and moved together for a few, wonderful minutes before Spencer finally managed to find the will to part, eagerly looking forward to the next part.

Sitting up to straddle Aaron's hips, Spencer looked down on his lover with a heated gaze, stroking his hands and nails down his chest.

"Spencer. Come on, please." Aaron whispered breathlessly. God, he knew exactly what the sight of him begging did to Spencer and he used it to his advantage every time. Damn him.

Smirking, Spencer held Aaron's eyes with his own as he leaned over and picked up the tube of sauce. As he opened the lid, he moved his hips, causing his cock to rub against Aaron's. When the other man threw his head back with the unexpected pleasure, Spencer squeezed a small trail of chocolate from one nipple to the other. Aaron gasped slightly when the cold substance contacted his burning skin but that quickly turned into another moan when Spencer quickly dipped his head and sucked.

He'd been almost desperate for the contrast of taste and it was better than he'd been expecting. Lapping his tongue over the nipple caught between his lips, Spencer groaned when the bitter sweetness of the chocolate and the musky saltiness of Aaron mixed in his mouth. It reminded Spencer of the time Emily had insisted he taste a piece of cantaloupe sprinkled with salt. It made his tongue tingle and his mouth water. It was igniting his senses, confusing his nervous system and when combined with the fire of arousal, Spencer felt like his brain could melt.

He took his time working from one side to the other, savouring the unique taste. Aaron was moaning and mewling softly, stroking Spencer's hair lovingly and when he finally finished the last of the sauce, he could barely contain his desire to taste more.

"God, Aaron. I need to taste you." He whispered as he moved quickly down his lover's body, stroking the skin of his legs as he went.

"Yes." Aaron groaned when Spencer moved his hands slowly along his inner thighs. His hips bucked a little so Spencer placed his hands against them, and replaced the touch along Aaron's thighs with teasing, butterfly kisses. Aaron groaned in frustration.

When Spencer realized he was torturing himself by waiting just as much as he was Aaron, he grabbed the bottle again. He opened it blindly, his eye firmly on the pre-come pearling at the slit, falling to join the rest lubricating the glistening head. Licking his lips, Spencer squeezed a generous amount, smiling slightly when Aaron whimpered a little. He was careful not to over do it, he didn't want chocolate to be the only flavour present.

When happy, Spencer released a ragged breath, his heart pounding with excitement. He moved one hand from his lover's hip to the base of his cock and in one swift move, greedily took the entire head in his mouth, sucking and licking the chocolate off firmly. Mindless of Aaron's strong reaction to such a sudden and intense assault, Spencer distracted by the fact that the sensation almost made him come. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned deeply and loudly. Never before had Spencer encountered such an exquisite flavour than that of his lover, made even more sweet than usual.

He worked quickly, trying to lick, suck and graze every once of chocolate from his lovers arousal. He was strongly encouraged by Aaron's reaction to his enthusiasm, practically crying out, clenching and unclenching his hands in Spencer's hair and panting erratically. Spencer pulled away for a moment, squeezed more sauce, covering the whole erection this time, before taking his lover in his mouth again, lowering his mouth until he felt the head at the back of his throat. It was magnificent, the taste of salty arousal mingled with a usually so innocent and benign flavour. He ground his cock into the soft, silk sheet's beneath him, sucking and deep-throating Aaron as much as he could manage, and Spencer realized he was gonna come just from giving his lover a blow job.

That realization somehow caused him to move his hips faster, working harder on bringing Aaron to climax.

"Spencer. God. Don't stop. So close." Aaron's babbling was broken and turned into nonsensical mumbling as he approached his climax. Spencer instinctively moved his cock faster and harder against the fabric, close himself; as much as he couldn't believe it.

When he felt Aaron's cock pulse in his mouth, the man seconds away from orgasm, Spencer lifted away one more time, much to Aaron's verbal despair. He very quickly and messily squeezed one more serving of the sauce before taking the cock straight back down his throat and sucking, licking and moving as fast and rough as he could. When Aaron tensed, bucked and came, he spilled into Spencer's mouth and combined with the sauce.

The pure, concentrated essence of his lover mixed with the chocolate drew a sob of pleasure from Spencer before pushing him over the edge, violently tearing and orgasm from his core. His entire body trembled as he sucked his way up and off Aaron's still spasming cock. He kept his hand on his lover, stroking him through the remnants of his orgasm and he pressed his face to Aaron's hip and shuddered and bucked his way through his own. He kept moving, thrusting his cock slowly through his own warm come, until the sensitivity became too much and he had to stop.

He lazily moved up to lay next to his equally as spent lover and snuggled close, humming with satisfaction.

After only a moment, Aaron turned to him and asked, almost shyly, "Did you really ... I mean just from ..."

"Yep." Spencer said, slightly embarrassed but mostly just really really proud.

Looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or not, Aaron just chuckled breathlessly and whispered, "Wow."

Licking his lips, sighing contentedly that a hint of Aaron's climax remained on his lips, murmured, "Yeah."

Suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred to him, "Oh god, I'm never gonna be able to eat chocolate again without getting hard."


End file.
